dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Atonement
する のために... ベジータ る!! |Rōmaji title =Ai Suru Mono no Tame ni… Bejīta Chiru!! |Literal title =For Those Whom He Loves… Vegeta Perishes!! |Number = 237 |Manga = Farewell, Proud Warrior |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = August 24, 1994 |English Airdate = November 13, 2001 |Previous = The Warrior's Decision |Next = Evil Lives On }} する のために... ベジータ る!!|Ai Suru Mono no Tame ni… Bejīta Chiru!!|lit. "For Those Whom He Loves… Vegeta Perishes!!"}} is the sixth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred and thirty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 24, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2001. Summary Angered to see his father tortured by Majin Buu, Trunks rushes to his father's aid, with the help of Goten, despite Piccolo's attempts to stop them. Trunks kicks Majin Buu away, and he and Goten free Vegeta from Buu's binds. Trunks is scared and angry to see his father badly beaten. Goten wonders if he will die, but Trunks yells at him and says his father would never die. Trunks then tells Goten that his father is the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta wakes up and is angry that he was beaten by Majin Buu. Babidi mocks Vegeta, calling him "weak" and saying that it will not be long before he dies. Piccolo suddenly appears behind him and says that it will be Babidi who will die today before proceeding to slice him in two, despite Babidi's best attempts to defend himself. For the sake of his family and friends, Vegeta decides to commit suicide by using the Final Explosion in order to kill Majin Buu. He tells Trunks to take care of his mother, and orders him and Goten to leave right now. Trunks and Goten try to convince him to let them help him, but Vegeta tells them that Majin Buu is too strong for them. The boys persist to let them help him fight the creature. In a moment of silence, Vegeta tells Trunks that he has never held him since he was a baby and, for the first time in his life, hugs Trunks. Trunks is surprised and embarrassed, and Goten watches the moment. Vegeta tells Trunks that he has made him proud, before knocking both him and Goten unconscious. When Piccolo arrives, Vegeta tells him to take the boys to safety and then asks if he will meet Goku in the Other World when he dies. Piccolo tells him that this won't be happening; the selfless Goku spent his life helping those in need and protecting the lives of others, allowing him to keep his body when crossing over to the afterlife as a reward. Vegeta, on the other hand, has spent his whole life caring about no one but himself, killed countless innocent people and caused massive amounts of destruction. When he dies, he will instead be sent straight to Hell, where his soul will be cleansed of evil before being reincarnated. Unfazed by this, Vegeta calmly accepts his fate. As Piccolo flies away with Goten and Trunks, Vegeta declares that he will destroy Buu so thoroughly that it will be impossible for him to regenerate. Vegeta then bids farewell to Bulma, Trunks and Goku before proceeding to unleash his full power and vanishing in a brilliant burst of light. Buu can do nothing but scream in terror as he is obliterated by the resulting explosion. Major Events *Piccolo slices Babidi in half, seemingly killing him. *Vegeta destroys himself in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. Battles *Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Innocent Buu *Piccolo vs. Babidi *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Shin *Goten *Trunks *Krillin *Piccolo *Babidi *Innocent Buu Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest Objects *Halo *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Trunks Power-Up" - When Super Saiyan Trunks charges at Majin Buu while Piccolo stops Goten. *"Goku vs. Vegeta" - When Majin Buu is attacking Majin Vegeta in the worm he used to trap him and Trunks Majin Buu away to save Majin Vegeta. *"Flute and Strings" - After Trunks and Goten saved Majin Vegeta and wakes him up. *"Piccolo and Babidi" - When Piccolo confronts Babidi. *"Super Namek" - When Piccolo slices Babidi in half. *"Buu Busts Out" - When Majin Buu breaks free from the rubble. *"Babidi and Buu" - After Majin Buu emerged from the rocks and Majin Vegeta tells Trunks to take care of his mother. *"Serious Suspense" - When Majin Vegeta hugs Trunks before knocking him out. *"Boys Put to Sleep" - When Majin Vegeta knocks out Trunks and Goten. *"Serious Suspense" - When Majin Vegeta asks Piccolo if he will see Goku in the Other World while planning to use his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *"Vegeta Gets Bean" - When Majin Vegeta tells Majin Buu that the fight is with him and that the others are of no concern, and then calls him a "big bloated balloon freak", which infuriates Buu. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta prepares to commit suicide. *"Serious Suspense" - When Majin Vegeta bids Trunks, Bulma and even Goku farewell moments before using his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Majin Vegeta uses his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *Trunks telling Goten how his mother had told him how Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, when Goten takes off to assist Trunks, Piccolo grabs him and tells him to stay, but lets him go when Goten says that he'd let him go if he were Gohan. In the manga, this does not happen. *In the anime, Babidi uses a barrier to protect himself from Piccolo's attack, then attacks with a spell of his own. However, Piccolo shrugs off the attack and destroys Babidi's barrier before chopping him in half. In the manga, Piccolo chops Babidi in half on the first attack with no barriers or spells getting in his way. Trivia *When Babidi is defeated by Piccolo, he is chopped horizontally in half with his arm cut off. This is the second time this happens to a villain, the first being Frieza by his own energy disk. *Piccolo says that Vegeta will not be able to keep his body after death because he spent his life on selfish pursuits. However, many villains who also pursued selfish goals, such as Frieza, Cell and Dr. Gero, were all allowed to keep their bodies after their deaths in the anime. It should be noted, however, that Vegeta should know what death is like as he remembered the Check-In Station earlier in the series. *This episode happens to be 202 episodes after Krillin reluctantly spared Vegeta's life. In this episode, Krillin is the first to react to Vegeta's death. *Piccolo states that Vegeta's sacrifice is the first time the Saiyan prince has fought for someone other than himself and truly shown his love for his family. However, when Cell killed Future Trunks, Vegeta became extremely angry and attacked him in a previous episode, "Cell Returns!", thus making Piccolo's statement false. *This episode is incorrectly labeled as episode 236 in the 2009 FUNimation release of season 8. *Vegeta knocking Goten and Trunks unconscious before he commits suicide in an attempt to destroy Buu is similar to what he did to Goku in "The Losses Begin". *When Vegeta is about to commit suicide, the last scene showing a smiling, bloodied Vegeta is done in a pastel chalk filter. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 237 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 237 (BDZ) pt-br:Vegeta luta por seus entes queridos fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 237 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z